Breathless
by EdwardMyOneAndOnly
Summary: This is my very first story. be nice. this doesnt really tie into the twilight book or anything its just my story with the same characters :  Please Read and REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!
1. breathless

**a/n **

**this is my first story, so be nice :)**

**thanks.**

**Breathless**

Chapter One - Breathless

~flashback~  
our eyes met. and thats when i knew my my life was about to change.  
~end flashback~

"Hmm" i sighed.

"What?" edward asked. my one true love.

My heart started racing. its the sound of his voice. his, dreamy, smooth voice.

"Ooh, nothing.. just thinking of the first time i saw you. when our eyes met." i smiled to myself. its was the best moment of my life back then. now, though, i have the best moments all the time. because im always with him. im suprised he never gets sick of me..

he looked in my eyes, just like he did then, in my daydream.

i forgot to breathe. like always.

"breathe bella" he warned. "we dont want you passing out again do we?"

i blushed. how embarrassing. the first time he came over to my house, he..uh..tried?..to kiss me. i say triied because we never actually got to the 'kissing' he was leaning down to kiss me, he was looking into my eyes so intensly that, i forgot to breathe..en passed out. thankgod we were on my bed. otherwise i wouldve fell to the floor.

i woke up a few minutes later to edwards concerned face hovering over mine.

"oh, dont remind me" i blushed even deeper.i sat up en walked over to my door. i was about to put my hand on the handle when edward beats me to it.

"where are you going?" he asked, curiously.

"to the bathroom, to brush my hair. its all knotty coz' of you." i smiled up at him.

he looked down to the floor. " well thats because your just so irristible, that i cant keep my hands off you." he grinned.

"oh yeah, totally" i mumbled as he let me out the door.

when i got back into the room i was swoopd up into his arms, and he kissed me.

"what was that for?" i asked him, breathless

he chuckled "i missed you." he smiled

i smiled up at him."...yeh i missed you too. whenever im not with you i miss you." i looked down. "alot."

he bent down, putting his face under my face as i looked down. "i miss you too, all the time. whenever im hunting, or when we are apart in our only class we dont have togeher or when your at work or when your with jacob or-"

i put my fingers on his lips. "i miss you at all those times too. and i hate them. they are the worst parts of the day."

"mmm.." he brought my head up. " but always remember that we will always see eachother after those times. i just have to keep reminding myself that to get me through those times.

i looked up at him. " i want you to know that if it makes you unconfortable for me to hang jacob-" he cut me off

"it does but its only because of your safety-"

"yeh i know" i smiled at him " as i was saying, if it makes you unconfortable, i wont hang around him. i love you edward, and ide do anything for you. absolutly anything"

"hmm..." he mumbled. "anything?"

"yes, anything" i said carefully, keeping my eyes on his face.

"dont look at me like that. im just thinking..." his eyes looked far away for a moment.  
at that moment i REALLY wanted to be a mind reader, wanted to read his mind to see what he's up to."what are you thinking?" i asked suspiciously.

"You'll see my love. but not right now, and probably not anytime in the nearest future, but you will find out soon" he smiled adoringly at me.

"O..kay?..."


	2. im sorry

Chapter two – I'm sorry.

That day we just hung out around the house, either doing the –boring- housework or watching TV, or just laying around on my bed or on the couch, in Edwards's arms.

It was a pretty relaxing day.

That afternoon, the phone rang.

"I better get that" I said.

I walked over to the phone to check the caller i.d.

"Its Jacob" I looked up to Edward. I wasn't really looking for permission to talk to Jacob, but it was good to see if he would let me.

"Go on" Edward had a knowing smile on his face. He must have faith in me to say the right things to Jacob. I haven't talked to him in ages. He's probably ringing to see why I haven't talked or hung around him lately.

"Hey, Jacob." I said when I finally answered the phone.

"Hey Bells! I haven't talked to you in ages! Did you want to come over to..Uh..Hang out?" he said the last bit hesitantly.

"..Uh…"

"Or has that stupid Blood Sucker got you home bound with him?" he asked. When he said 'Blood Sucker' he said it louder so Edward couldn't possibly not hear.

"No he hasn't got me 'home bound'. God, Jacob! I make my own choices, and please Jacob, can you not call Edward 'blood sucker'? What are you, like 7?" I replied. I hated it when Jacob was like this. Its one of the reasons why

"Sorry Bella, but you know I don't like him. I think your just guna' have to deal with it" he said. I could her in his voice that he was trying to be gentle about it.

"I-ill, think about hanging out okay? Have to sort things out…" I left the sentence hanging.

"Oh. Okay. I get it." I could just imagine him shaking, and almost crushing the phone. He's angry.

"Jacob. Settle down." I said firmly. "I said I'd think about it. Not 'No'. settle."

I heard him take deep breaths to calm himself. It seemed to be working. "Okay..okay. I just thought you meant 'no' because, well you said you needed to sort things out, and with a girl, that usually means no. A slow let down no. Bella, to be honest I can't live without you. You the thing that keeps me from going insane. And, yes I hope you can hear this Blood sucker. Sorry Bella I know you hate me calling him that, but, I love you."

I heard Edward punch the kitchen bench. Not too hard I hope. "Edward" I whispered, holding the phone away from my face.

"ah, Jacob? There's someone better out there for you. Who isn't taken. And that loves you back. You just haven't found them yet. "I said gently but firmly. Just incase my point hadn't gone through I said "I don't love you like that Jacob, and never will. I love you as a friend. And that will be always."

"Yeah, you think that now. But ill change your mind. Then you'll see the truth." He sounded angry again. "Bye Bella."

Then he hung up.

"That was…intense. God, I hope he's okay." I looked to Edward. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's absolutely fine. He actually thinks your just saying you love me not him. Just so I wont go suicidal again or something…" he looked me in the eye. "Bella? Do you love me? I don't care if you don't, ill respect that. But I want the truth." He actually looked concerned!

"Edward! How could you think otherwise? Of course I love you! I love you more than anything!" I was shocked.

"Okay" he took me in his arms. " I just needed to check. Though, If you ever change your mind, I wasn't joking, ill respect that, ill leave you alone."

"That'll never happen, so don't think about it" I said firmly. Then I rested my head on his chest and relaxed.

**hope you like this chapter :) **

**& if you have any tips for me feel free to sugest them :)**

**review,review,review ! (:**


	3. Emotions

Chapter 3 –

That night, I was just about to make dinner for myself, when the phone rang again.

Oh god. I thought. What if it's Jacob? What would he say to me? I panicked.

"Bella You going to get that?" Edward asked. Then he saw the expression on my face. "It's okay Bella. It's just Charlie." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh-okay" must be asking about dinner. He's been out all day fishing with Billy black, Jacobs's dad.

I picked up the phone. "Hey dad"

"Hay, bells. Took you a while to get to the phone." It sounded like a question.

"I was upstairs, uh, cleaning my room. That's all." I lied.

"Oh okay then. Well I just wanted to call and say that I'm not coming home for dinner. I'm going to have dinner at Billy's. And you're very welcome to come." Charlie added.

I looked to Edward. Edward shook his head. "Uh, hang on dad." I put the phone down and walked to Edward who was on the other side of the kitchen.

"I wanted to do something special tonight" Edward said. "Take you out. You've really got to get out of this house." He smiled.

"oh." I looked up at him doubtfully. He knew I hated going to restaurants.

He pointed to the phone. "He's wondering where you went" he said smiling.

"Um, nah dad. Edwards taking me out tonight." I told Charlie.

"Humph." He grumbled. "Well if you change your mind you know where to go"

"Yes dad."

"Bye Bella." He hung up.

I let out a breath. "Taking me out aye?" I said to Edward, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes. To a nice, expensive-"

"Of course"

He looked amused. "-restaurant. All on me. You can have anything you want."

"Are _you_ going to be eating with me?" I asked slightly smiling.

"Only if you want me too." He smiled back.

I sighed in defeat. "Well if you're eating with me, ill go with you. But,-"

"There's always a but."

"I'm not getting anything too expensive, okay? I already feel too guilty that I have pretty much nothing to give back to you, when you give me all this." I looked up and down his body. "Plus more. It's just not fair."

"Bella, you are my everything. So just being alive is paying me back for everything. Not like you need to pay me back anyways." He pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back. I breathed in his familiar sent. Honeysuckle, rose, fresh air; everything pleasant you can dream of. It was mind-blowing.

I looked up to Edwards beautiful, marble face. "I love you Edward. So much." I went up on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He kissed me back. At first it was a gentle, sweet kiss, but after a couple of seconds it became more fierce a needy, more deep. Usually by this time Edward would've been the responsible one and pulled away by now, but he hadn't. and its not like I cared or anything anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his golden glossy messy hair. His hands were around my waist, pulling me tighter against him.

Then he stopped. We were both out of breath. But that's not why he stopped. "I'm sorry bella. I shouldn't of gotten carried away." He said once he caught his breath. He looked down to me. He realized that he still had me tightly pushed up against his body, so he released me a little bit, so I was still up against his body, just not as tightly, so I could actually breath.

I looked down. I hated it when we stopped. I wished for once that we would actually get carried away a little more than we use to. I sighed.

"hunny?" he asked. "you okay, my love.?"

I shook my head.

"whats wrong?" he bent down so his head was under mine, so he could see my face. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He gave me a little kiss.

My eyes were watering. I loved his _so_ much, and I hated it when he put boundaries on our relationship.

"Oh Bella." He wiped a tear that had somehow gotten out of my control and spilled over. He kissed me again, a little more than last time. "tell me whats wrong? " he pleaded.

I told him what was wrong. How I hate the boundaries.

"bella, I cant loose control of myself. If I did, I would never forgive myself." He kissed my cheek.

I nodded. "I know, but its hard for me, you know? Its like i'm expressing all my feelings to you when we kiss like that, then you suddenly cut off and all my emotions have to stop and get stuffed back into the bottle inside of me. And that takes time." More tears spilled over. I quickly wiped them away and bit my teeth together, trying to stop anymore tears.

Edward kissed my forehead. "i'm so _so _sorry bella. I didn't know you felt that way." He sounded sad. I looked at his face. Into his golden dreamy eyes. He looked back into mine, dull brown compared to him. "you know I cant get carried away, so we cant go _too_ far okay?..."

I nodded again.

Then he kissed me. Just like before. And I let my tears spill everywhere, not caring to wipe them away. All my emotions were pouring into him. He can't read my thoughts but right now he can read my emotions, which is far more powerful.

We stayed like that for awhile, just kissing and our emotions flying everywhere.


End file.
